Raph's Girl
by kgirl999
Summary: emily was an orphan who was adopted by an abusive family, what happens when she runs away from home. raph saves her. see what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Emily. I have been kidnapped and taken from the people I love. I grew up as an orphan in Manhattan. I was 12 when I was adopted by this family. The mother had always wanted a daughter but had 3 sons. I moved in with them and everything seemed great until the father of the family started physically abusing me. When he would get angry he would yell and hit me never the boys. I dealt with that for 5 years. I had, had enough one night I ran away. I left my mother my necklace it was of a pair of angel wings. It was special to me because I had gotten it from one of the other girls at the orphanage.

It was late and I was out wondering the streets when some guys came up to me and started harassing me. I tried to fight them off but they were too strong. One of the guys knocked me over and pinned me down to the ground. He held a knife to my neck and told me to be good. I did not want this to be my fate. I was struggling when all of a sudden the guy was pulled off me. As he was pulled off me the knife cut my arm because he had been startled. I looked up to see this tall dark man standing over me, he looked almost like a turtle but he had the most gorgeous golden eyes. I fainted due to the pain of the cut.

When I woke up I was in a strange room lying on a couch. I could hear talking coming from another room. I could hear both boys and girls. I sat up on the couch and waited for them to finish their conversation. I looked down at my arm and saw that it had been bandaged. My phone beeped in my bag. I went and checked it. It was my mom she was texting me telling me to go home. I couldn't go back there. I couldn't deal with it anymore.

I texted her I couldn't live there anymore with the abuse and I wasn't going back and not to come looking for me. Then I turned off my phone and put it back in my bag. I sat down on the couch to think. Where was I and how did I get here?

I looked around again and I saw a girl walking out of another room. She came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hi my name is April, what's yours?" she said.

"I'm Emily, where are we?"

"We're at a umm friend's house" she said

I looked at her confused. Did she not know where she was? I looked past he and saw someone down the hall, it was dark but I saw the eyes that I remembered from earlier glowing from the light that was in the room. I looked at the girl in front of me, I leaned in and whispered "who is that" as I pointed at the mystery figure down the hall.

"Oh. That is um Raphael. This is his house."

He came more in to the light and I got a good look at him for the first time. He was definitely not human. He was a turtle or something. I gasped when I saw him. He was not what I was expecting to see. But I knew he was the one who saved me. He looked at me and started to walk away.

"Thank you" I said shyly

He nodded before walking off down the hall to his room.

~TIME SKIP~THE NEXT DAY~

I had slept on the couch. I woke up and heard noise coming from a room behind me. I got up and threw the blanket over my shoulders. I walked towards where the noise was coming from. I saw Raphael working out. I watched him for a few minutes. I turned when I heard giggling I saw April there with a hand over her mouth. I turned back smiled at Raph who was now looking at me. I walked towards April and we headed in to the kitchen. When we walked in I was greeted by 3 other human turtle things. Where did they come from?

Anyway they were all looking at me. I smiled and hid behind April as much as I could. Ever since the abuse started I have hated meeting new people and having anyone look at me.

They introduced themselves they all wore masks. Raph's was red, his brother Leonardo's was blue, his other brother Donatello was purple, and his last brother Michelangelo was Orange. They all started asking me questions on who I was, and where I had come from. I didn't want to think about where I had come from.

I unconsciously pulled down my sleeves to hide the bruises on my arms. I was wearing a big baggy grey sweater and black track pants. Raph noticed and he gave me a look, but no one else noticed.

~TIME SKIP~ A MONTH LATER~

It was a moth after the turtles have taken me in. they are my family now. As much as I miss my mom there is no way I am ever going back.

One thing that has changed is that Donnie and April started dating. I was happy for them. They were cute together. We were all sitting in the living room watching a movie. I was sitting in the middle of the couch between Mikey and Raph. Mikey thought that Raph and I would make a cute couple. So he with the help of April has been shipping us nonstop the last two weeks. Mikey kept bumping me closer to Raph till I was practically on top of him. Raph was trying to ignore the fact that I was getting closer but I could see a blush coming up on his cheeks. To make Mikey happy I curled in to Raph's side. Raph looked down at me and I just nuzzled closer. He put his arm around me and held me close. That night he asked me out.

~TIME SKIP~ A MONTH~

For the most part of our relationship we agree on almost everything. But Raph and I have been getting in to arguments a lot lately. After a bad argument I went for a walk to cool off. I was walking for a good hour. I was just about to turn home when I heard a scream. I walked over to investigate and saw foot ninjas trying to kidnap this young girl. I ran over and started to fight them. I had been training with the turtles for some time now. I had knocked out 2 of the four ninjas when they grabbed me and knocked me out. They pulled me off to some secret location. And now I don't know where I am.


	2. Chapter 2

That was five years ago. I was brought back to where I am now. They wanted to use me to conduct experiments on. They wanted to make mutant ninjas. They would be half human and half mutant. I was to carry the baby till it was born and be its mother. The baby was a half human half mutant turtle. I had the first baby mutant about 4 years ago. It was a boy and I named him Kyle. I have figured out who Kyle's father is. Just by the look of him you could tell. But the books they used to jot down about the experiments said it so it must be true. I am pregnant again the same man is the father of this one too.

I had to get out of here. I packed the essentials, I had tried to sneak out before. It never worked. I could hear fighting outside the door of the room I was in. It had gotten very quiet. I looked over and the door slowly opened it was Raphael.

He looked at me shocked. He turned and ran. I looked and saw Mikey leaving with him. I walked over to Mikey and asked him to bring Kyle back to the home with him. I had to find a safe spot for him and with Master Splinter and the other guys was the only place I knew. I walked next to Mikey in silence. I was going to get Kyle settled in and leave. I was not wanted there anymore. I had lost my home.

I walked in behind Mikey I followed him. He told me to lay Kyle in my old room that the boys had decorated for me. I walked in and saw nothing had changed. It was like no one had been in there. I put him down kissed his forehead and headed out. I walked out to the angry glares of Donnie, Leo, Mikey, April, and two other girls I didn't recognize. I was about to leave when I heard Master Splinter clear his throat. I looked over at him and he motioned for me to come over.

We walked out of the hearing distance of everyone. "Where will you go my child?" he asked me. He always called me 'my child'. I looked at him, tears in my eyes and said "I don't know? But what I do know is that I am no longer wanted here." He looked me over. I was secretly hoping he would tell me to stay. He was like a dad to me. One I never had one that never would raise a hand to me.

He stopped when he saw my stomach. I was about 5 months pregnant. It was getting harder to hide it. He smiled at me, opened his arms and hugged me. He told me "Go lie down you are not leaving here tonight, they will be looking for you."

I walked out to go to my old bedroom only to be stopped by April and the other girls.

"Do you know how much you hurt him? He went looking for you every night. How could you of just left? He was just getting over you and now here you appear again." She ranted at me.

I looked at her. I pulled up the sleeves of my sweaters to show big nasty scars on both wrists. "These were from trying to get back to him. The marks down my back were from fighting to see him again. And the child in there was to gain their trust to try to sneak out the first chance I got and get him a better home and Raph an explanation." I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

They all looked at me wide eyed. All of a sudden I was pulled in to a hug. I looked up to see Raphael. I hugged back. I had missed these hugs. I hugged him back never wanting to let go. He held me for a few minutes. He held me till I stopped crying.

When I stopped we all heard a scream coming from my old room. I ran down there to see Kyle sitting on the bed. I walked over to him and hugged him. He was not awake when we got here and he was always afraid of losing me. No four year old should be afraid of losing his mother. When he was bad they would take us away from each other to punish him. He was afraid that they would hurt me when we were not together. Once I calmed him down and explained to him where we were. He claimed he wanted a snack, but knowing my son he wanted to look around, and see the only other people I regarded as family.

We walked out to the living room where everyone was looking at us. Master Splinter looked at Kyle. He was a mutant. No one had seen him when I had brought him in. Kyle looked around at everyone. He walked to April and hugged her. April was like my sister when I first started living here. I still had the locket that she had given me for my birthday with our picture in it. Kyle had seen the locket and knew who she was to me.

"Everyone this is Kyle. He's my son." I said.

"Your son?" Raph questioned.

I shook my head "I don't know how they did it, but somehow they got your DNA Raph." I looked in to his eyes and whispered. "He's not my son, he's our son."

**please review let me know what you think so far and should i continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Raph looked at me wide eyed. "Ours?"

I nodded at him. I walked over and grabbed the book on the experiments that I had grabbed. And showed him. He looked through it. When he was finished he handed it back to me. The book explained everything about the experiment.

He looked down at my stomach and then back to my eyes. He was silently asking if he was the father of the baby I was pregnant with. I nodded. I didn't know if he would want the baby, but he was the baby's father.

Kyle walked up to me and asked "Mom who are they?"

Raph looked at me. I was going to have to tell Kyle. "Well buddy, this is our family. This is your Uncle Leo, Uncle Donnie, Uncle Mikey, and Aunt April" I looked at the other 2 girls. I hadn't learned their names yet. I had no idea who they were. One girl spoke up and said "I'm Chrissie and this is Katherine, but everyone calls her Kat."

Kyle turned to Raph and asked "who's that?"

"This is Raphael. He's a special friend of mine and someone extra special to you"

Kyle looked at me his smile getting bigger. "He's your dad buddy."

Kyle ran over to Raph and hugged his legs. It was the sweetest thing it could just melt your heart. I looked over at the clock and it was getting late. It was around nine. Kyle is like me when we don't get our sleep we get grumpy.

"Kyle its bed time." I said. I knew it would not be easy getting him to sleep tonight.

"10 more minutes mom?" he asked

"No it's bed time."

"5 more minutes?"

"Bed"

"3 more minutes?"

"Bed, Kyle."

"1 more minute?"

"Ok 1 more minute, that's it though. I mean it." parents may say that, it always more than a minute.

After a minute or so of him telling Raph everything he could think of it was bed time. I walked over to where he was sitting on his dad's knee and picked him up spinning him around. He was giggling as I walked down the hall carrying him to my old room. I dropped him on the bed and sat down next to him. He got under the covers and I tucked him in again for the night. I handed him his bear and he got comfy. I looked to the door and Raph was standing by the door watching us.

Every night I had Kyle say thanks for everything he is grateful for. We started this when he was years old and just continued it.

"Buddy what are you thankful for tonight?" I asked him.

"I am thankful for my mommy, baby, the food we eat and my teddy."

He said that every night. "Is there anything else?" I asked him like I did every night he always thought of something from the day.

"I am thankful for my uncles and aunts. And most of all, my new daddy."

I smiled at that. I kissed his forehead and started to leave the room.

"Mommy can you sleep with me?" I walked back to the bed and lied down next to him. Raph was still watching in the door way so I motioned for him to come over. I patted the bed next to Kyle on the other side. He sat down on the bed and we stayed with Kyle for a few minutes.

Once Kyle had nodded of we walked back to the living room and sat with everyone. Raph plopped in his bean bag chair and I stood off to the side. I didn't feel right being their yet. After the fight April and I had, I felt I should go, but I stayed.

"So umm, Emily?" Kat asked.

I looked up from the floor which I had been staring at the last few minutes. Everyone was looking at me. "Yes" I said not sure what to say. I looked over at April and she looked upset.

"You ok April?" I asked. She looked like she was going to throw up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel bad for what I said. I never thought about what could of happened to you." she said.

I walked over to he and hugged her from over the back of the couch where she was sitting next to Donnie. I quickly and quietly walked to my room and grabbed a bag that I had hidden before I was kidnapped. It was a bag with that year's Christmas gifts. I walked back in to the living room with it. I squished my way on to the couch. Kat was sitting on the arm of the couch and Leo was next to April and Donnie was on the other side of April. It was a couch for 3 people not 4 and one on the arm. Leo got annoyed with me and moved. I was bouncing up and down basically and everyone was curious about what was in the bag.

I pulled out the first gift it was Leo's. It was a long box wrapped with Christmas paper.

"It's a little late" I said handing it to him.

Everyone watched as he opened it. I got him 2 new katanas because he needed them at the time. They her custom made so that the handles matched his mask and his name was carved on the edge of the blade by the hilt. He was looking at them astonished. They were gorgeous and I had been trying to get them for months before Christmas. Originally they were supposed to be a birthday gift but that didn't work out.

Next I pulled out Mikey's gift. It was a smaller box then Leo's. It had been a gag gift. I had bought him a bunch or random stuff with a pizza theme to it. I had bought him a pizza pencil case, pizza pens, pizza journal, pizza this, pizza that, a cook book on how to properly make homemade pizza and a gift card for 50 bucks to his favourite place.

Next was Donnie's I had bought him a set of encyclopaedias. And I also got him a digital frame which I filled up with pictures of everyone. My favourite picture in there was of his and Aprils first kiss. They had gone out on their first date and he was bringing her back to the lair. They were sitting in front of the TV when he just kissed her. Mikey and I had been spying and got a picture. But the 2 of them never knew we got it. I also put in another frame with that picture and a note. When he read the note his whole face turned red.

The next gift was to April and it was a locket like the one that she gave me. It was a heart made out of 2 angel wigs. In it was a photo of us and a photo of the four guys. I had bought this for her because of what she had said to me before she gave me mine. 'With this we will always be together.' On the back of the locket I had that carved into it.

I gave master splinter his gift. It had been a tea set with different types of tea. The pot and cups had pictures of flowers on them and it came with o different types of tea, I had also gotten him a gift card to get more tea when he finished what he had.

The last gift was Raph's gift. I had made him a cutesy coupon book which I forgot I had made. It had embarrassing little things in it like one free foot rub or one romantic dinner for 2 where I would cook him a nice meal there were also more adult like coupons we were at that point in our relationship we had talked about it, but we hadn't gone all the way yet. I had bought him a new 64 gig iPod touch. He had smashed his old one accidently. I had the back engraved with his name.

I felt bad that I didn't have anything for Chrissie or Kat but I just meet them this evening. So what was I supposed to do? After the gifts were given out I hugged every one and started to head to my room. Raph caught me just before I shut the door.

"I wanted to use one of these coupons" he said holding up the coupon book I gave him.

I looked at his warily not sure about this. He handed me the coupon and said nothing more than this. It was the coupon for one night of cuddling. I sighed. I followed him to his room. He was quickly moving around trying to get the room perfect. He lied down on the bed and I cuddled up next to him. He put his arms around me and we well asleep. It was the best sleep I had had in years. I felt safe and wanted again.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and looked around the room. I was wrapped up in Raph's arms. I looked over to at him, and saw that he was awake. He was smiling down at me.

"Good morning" I said.

"Morning" he said back with a yawn.

I cuddled in to his chest, and then we heard snickering. We looked out the door to see everyone, they were all watching us. Kyle came running in and started jumping on the end of the bed. I pulled the blanket over my head to hide from him. Kyle crawled up the bed and plopped himself in between Raph and I.

"Mom can I have pancakes?" Kyle asked.

I pulled the blankets off from over my head. "Pancakes?" I asked shocked.

He nodded. "I'll help, and so will daddy." He said.

I laughed looking at the expression on Raph's face. "Ok as long as I get help." I said getting up. I walked out the door and past everyone who had been watching the whole family moment thing that just happened. They all looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that hid under the shirt so you couldn't see them.

I walked in to the kitchen with Kyle right behind me. I pulled out everything that we would need to make the pancakes. We made pancakes for everyone. Kyle did most of the work. He mixed, and poured the batter and added out special ingredient. We made banana chocolate chip pancakes. We have a secret ingredient in them.

While everyone was eating breakfast I cleaned the kitchen. I walked into my room and got changed in to my workout clothes. I walked into the training dojo. It was harder to do my work out with my stomach but I managed. I did yoga to worm up and then I did some cardio style boxing with the punching bag. I worked out for a few hours till I was exsusted. I walked in to the kitchen and drank a bottle of water.

After showering I made Kyle and myself lunch while everyone else had pizza. We were having tuna melts with veggie sticks. I was eating healthy for the baby and Kyle wanted to eat health so he could be healthy like the baby and he wanted to be strong. He watched Popeye a lot lately.

After lunch I plopped down on the couch next to Kat who was Mikey. I sat their watching whatever was on the TV till April pulled me up and dragged me to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You need clothing" she responded

It was true I didn't have much clothing. All the clothes I had at the lair didn't fit me anymore. All the girls when shopping, we had been out for 4 hours when we got back to the lair. The girls had all bought Kyle multiple items and things that boy does not need.

We unpacked all the things that we had bought when I got this funny feeling in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I hate morning sickness why do they call it morning sickness when it happens at all times of the day. I felt someone start to rub my back as I was throwing up. I looked to see Raph there. He got me a wet cloth to wash my face. He carried me back to his room and put me in his bed.

I slept for a couple hours when I woke up I saw Raph sitting at his desk. Working on something. I laid there and watched him for a while, my stomach started rumbling. It was loud he heard it and turned around to look at me. He smiled when he saw I was awake.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I said smiling. He was so caring.

My stomach rumbled again. "Hungry?" he asked laughing.

I nodded. It had been a couple hours since I ate and I had thrown most of what I ate up earlier. We walked in to the kitchen. I sat down at the island and Raph started to make me food. He was making me chicken noodle soup.

After I ate we walked in to the living room to see Kyle and Mikey watching tv. Raph plopped down on his bean bag and I sat next to Kyle. Kyle got up and plopped himself on the bean bag next to Raph.

It was cute he wanted to be like his father. We watvhed tv till it was time for Kyle to go to bed.

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS. THANKS FOR READING THE STORY. WITH THE NEW BABY COMING IN LATER CHAPTERS I NEED A NAME. COMMENT A NAME AND MY TOP 3 FAVORITES WILL BE PUT UP TO A VOTE. ALSO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since I had been saved by the guys. Things seemed to going back to normal. One thing that worries me is now that I have been saved is the baby isn't monitored. I use to have to go in for tests once a week.

It was also about the time during the pregnancy where you are able to tell the gender of the baby. I wanted to know but had no way of finding out.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV with the girls. We were watching some wedding show, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about the baby. Raph came down and sat next to me. I didn't notice till he put his arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, just thinking about the baby" I said curling into his sides.

After the show I got up and walked around, when I am nervous I pace. Raph came up behind me and stopped me from pacing. He gave me the look. I knew what that look meant. It meant he knew I was hiding something and that he would find out.

I wiggled my way out of his arms and headed towards the dojo, Leo was meditating there. I sat down across from him we sat in silence for a bit. When we were finished meditating I helped him put the candles away.

He gave me the big brother look. Other than Raph he was the turtle I connected with the most. We talked for a bit and he convinced me to tell him what was wrong. I told him I was worried about the baby, and not being monitored the way I was while I was kidnapped. He told me not to worry. We went out to the living room where Kyle and Mikey playing video games, and everyone else was watching. Raph was on his bean bag chair I sat on it with him and he put his arm around me. Leo and Donnie left the room, Leo giving me a look before going.

I sat there watching Kyle and Mikey play till it was lunch time. I wanted to go make lunch but I was stuck in the beanbag chair with Raph. I got Raph to help me up and headed to the kitchen to make lunch. Once I opened the fridge I was hit with this powerful stench. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Whatever that smell was it was disgusting.

April came in and helped me up. We walked back to the kitchen, me telling her what happened. She walked to the fridge to see what it could have been. It was the guys and my son's favourite food, pizza. She was about to throw it out when Mikey and Kat came in the kitchen. Mikey ran over and saved his beloved pizza. I was on the other side of the kitchen holding my nose the smell was making me feel sick.

"Mikey get rid of that pizza" April said

Raph came in and saw the look on my face. I looked like I was going to throw up again. He pulled Mikey out of the kitchen. I could hear him and Mikey discussing about the pizza. I felt really bad but the smell was awful.

I heard Mikey storm off. I guess he wasn't too happy.

I made lunch for everyone, although I didn't eat much. As we ate Kyle was talking about anything that popped in to his head as he ate. As I went to clean up after lunch, which is what I had been doing most of the time, Donnie sent me away and he started cleaning up everything.

A couple hours later the girls dragged me out to buy some stuff. We went and ordered a bunch of stuff and were going to have it delivered to one of Aprils friends. We went out and bought Kyle a bed, it was like a bunk bed but instead of a bottom bunk it had a play area and at the end of the bed there was a slide. I also bought him a desk and s few other things for his room.

April, Chrissie, and Kat all bought Kyle toys, books and a bunch of other things that he doesn't need. We were walking down the aisles of the store. When Kat put another toy in. I turned the cart and headed to the check out before these girls could spend any more money on Kyle.

I didn't have a lot of money I really only had enough left for the bed. I had gotten a job before getting kidnapped. I had put the money in an account that got interest on it so that it would accumulate if I wasn't spending.

We got back to the lair when Kat pointed out that we had nothing for the baby. I nodded, there wasn't much more I could do. They all looked at me with questioning in their eyes.

"What?" I asked them as we walked down the hall to the room that was going to be Kyle's. We stashed all the toys in there.

"Do you know what you're having?" they all asked in unison.

I nodded. It for some reason had never come up in conversation what I was having. I went to tell them when I was picked up and carried away to the living room. Raph plopped me down on the couch and sat beside me with all the girls following.

"So?" April asked

I laughed at their faces they really wanted to know. "ok" I said dragging it out as long as I possibly could. The girls were about to go crazy so I just told them. "I am having…"

AN: wanted to take a poll here. what gender should i make the baby and your favorite names. also any major ideas that you guys and galls would like to see in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am having…" just as I was about to tell them the rest of the guys came in with Kyle. They walked over to where we were sitting. They were all talking about something. The quieted down after all the girls freaked at them. I laughed at the look on their faces and got up. I walked over to where the guys were and picked up Kyle. I sat back down next to Raph with Kyle in my lap.

Everyone was watching me. I looked around at everyone "I am having a girl." I said with a huge smile. Everyone started congratulating me and talking about the baby. Everyone kept asking me what I was going to name her.

I had no idea what I was going to name her. It was around dinner time so I got up and headed in to the kitchen I made dinner for everyone and then went to lie down while they ate. It had been a long day.

I woke up and the whole lair was dark. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light and headed to the kitchen. I walked past the room that was supposed to be Kyle's and saw Raph working on setting up the room.

He stood up to look at the bed which he had just finished hanging the curtain to the play area on. I walked up behind him and hugged him. He turned to look at me, in his eyes I saw happiness but also something else. It was fear.

"Raph what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" Raph said while pulling away.

He walked out of the room and headed to the dojo. I followed him. I looked at the clock on the oven and saw that it was 2 in the morning. I walked in to the dojo and he was punching one of the punching bags. I watched him for a while, and then tried talking to him again.

"Raph" I said trying to get his attention.

He just grunted at me. I rolled my eyes at him he could be so stubborn.

"Raph, what's wrong?" I asked again with a little more force.

He stopped punching the punching bag but didn't turn around.

"Raph?" I said. It hurt me to see him like this.

I slowly walked over to him and touched his arm. He turned to look at me. I could see tears in his eyes. I had never seen him this upset before. Before he could pull away, I grabbed him and pulled him and pulled him in to a hug.

He tried to pull away from me. I knew that if he really wanted to he could get away. Instead of pulling away he ended up hugging me tighter and crying. We ended up on the floor I was holding him and trying to calm him down. He was saying something as he was crying but I couldn't really hear it.

He kept repeating it over and over again until I finally heard what he was saying. He just kept repeating over and over again 'don't leave me'. I pulled away from him, not all the way but just enough that he was looking in my eyes.

"Raph I will never leave you. The only reason I was gone was because someone took me from you." I said crying. I kissed his cheek and stood up. I held out my hand for him and lead him back to his room. I kissed him and started to go back to my room when he grabbed my hand again. "Don't leave me" he said. I sighed and followed him to his bed he lied down and I cuddled up in to him. We both fell asleep in each other's arms.

When I woke up this morning I looked over at Raph and saw that he was still sleeping. I then looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12:15. I went to get up when I felt the arms around me tighten. "Don't go" Raph whispered in my ear.

Just as he finished saying that my stomach growled. I wiggled my way out of Raph's arms and stood up. I looked down at him and held out my hand for him. We walked in to the living room where everyone was sitting and watching TV and cuddling. I walked over to Kyle and kissed his cheek.

"Did every one eat?" I asked. They all nodded. I headed in to the kitchen to get Raph and I some brunch. We headed out to the living room where everyone was sitting and sat down to eat. We all watched movies till about 4. I looked over at Kyle who was about to fall asleep. I nudged Raph and the 2 of us got up. He picked up Kyle and headed in to my old room.

We tucked Kyle in and walked to the room that we were decorating for Kyle. We worked in there for about a half an hour. We were almost finished with the room it looked amazing. We headed back to the living room. Raph sat down and pulled me in to his lap. I looked around at the people who had become my family. I felt so happy and loved.

Around dinner I snuck back in to Kyle's room and finished setting it up. I was able to do this because Leo volunteered to do the cooking for me tonight. I finished up the last few things in the room and headed to the living room where I see Kyle wrestling with Raph.

"Kyle" I called over to him.

He turned to look at me and I waved for him to follow me. I watched as Raph got up after him and followed him to where I was standing. We walked Kyle to the door of his bedroom. "Kyle, close your eyes" I told him.

When he had closed his eyes I opened the door to his new room. "Ok Kyle open your eyes." I told him. Raph and I watched as he ran in to the room to look at everything. April was inside the room with her camera taking pictures for me.

Kyle rand back to me and hugged me. He then hugged Raph before slipping under the curtain to the play area of his bed. April left and we watched him for a few more minutes. Raph had his arms around my waist. I leant back in to his embrace.

After a while we went back to the living room we sat there watching TV till dinner.

**an: thanks to everyone for the baby names. if anyone else has any ideas review or pm me.**


End file.
